Prom Promises
by BrucasLoveX
Summary: What will happen to the gang when PROM hits Tree Hill. Romance, Drama, Comedy and Suspense. Promises kept and some broken. MAJOR BRUCAS AND NALEY! FirstFic! Please R
1. Preparation

Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It was just a normal day, when Nathan Scott proposed to Haley James. She accepted and from then on they have been a perfect couple.

Brooke Davis is a gorgeous wild party girl with a really big heart

Lucas Scott is very passionate about writing and playing basketball and cares a lot about his friends.

Peyton Sawyer is a selfish cow who is full of herself and does not care who she hurts to get what she wants.

Everyone assumes that Peyton is always going to be after Lucas, but it turns out that Peyton is actually after his brother and previous boyfriend Nathan.

"Haley come down, I'm sure you look amazing." Nathan assured his wife. Haley came down the stairs in a sparkly peach dress looking like a goddess. "Haley you look beautiful." Nathan told her.

"Well then, husband lets go to prom!" Haley said to Nathan as they linked arms and walked out the door heading for Tree Hill High School.

"Lucas you are going to be late, you may not have a date but you do not turn up late to your own prom." Karen shouted to her son from outside his bedroom door. Inside Lucas was preparing to go to prom, alone. He had thought about asking Brooke Davis so many times but every time he saw her he just chickened out. Just over a year ago, Lucas had broken Brooke's heart by having an affair with her best friend Peyton, while they were dating. Since then Lucas had realised that he made a huge mistake and never wanted to be with Peyton and that he was in love Brooke. Lucas stood looking in the mirror reflecting not just his reflection but at all the mistakes he had made and the things he should of told Brooke but didn't because he was afraid. He was afraid of rejection. Afraid of her telling him that he didn't deserve her. Afraid of her telling him she didn't want to see him. Afraid of her telling him she didn't love him.

"Lucas, I repeat you are going to be LATE!" Karen screamed and Lucas opened the door, looking very sexy in a tux and followed his mum out to his car. As he did he thought of Brooke getting into the car with Felix Taggaro and he immediately felt worse about this prom.

"Brooke, you have checked your make-up seven times, can you please come out of the bathroom, we are going to be late." Felix called from out on the landing as his 'girlfriend' Brooke Davis stood inside the bathroom checking her make-up and reapplying. Felix was planning to ask Brooke to become his official girlfriend tonight at the prom. Felix had never had an official girlfriend before, he had slept and fooled around with plenty of girls before but never had it gone serious, but with Brooke he had a feeling. Brooke was putting another layer of lip gloss on her lips when she heard Felix call her name. Brooke was worried about going to the prom. She had heard rumours that Lucas Scott was planning on asking Peyton Sawyer to got together. This thought made Brooke felt sick inside. She knew it had been a year since she and Lucas had been dating but she never really got rid of her feelings towards him completely, no mater how hard she tried. Brooke walked out of the bathroom in a pink flowing dress. She took Felix's hand and walked own the stairs of her parents mansion and out to Felix's car. As she sat down in the car she wondered whether Lucas and Peyton were going together, but realised that it wasn't worth stressing over.

Peyton Sawyer was in her room in a bright purple glittery dress waiting for Jake Jagielski to come and pick her up for her prom at Tree Hill High School. Someone knocked on her door and she answered to see a very handsome Jake looking back at her. They kissed and he told her he had the feeling this was going to be a great night.

"Where is Jenny?" Peyton asked seeing that Jake's daughter wasn't with him.

"Well I did think about bringing my daughter to prom but decided against it, was that a bad choice?" Jake said sarcastically as he opened the door of his car to let Peyton in. As Peyton got in the car she thought of seeing Haley and Nathan looking happy and married and it made her so angry. She had given Nathan to Haley and this is how she repays her by getting married, seriously what is that all about.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Tree Hill High School was decorated beautifully with blue and white streamers to show off the Ravens team colours. Dan Scott marvelled at his own reflection in the mirror in the male toilets, until he saw his brother Keith Scott standing behind him.

"Hi little brother what are you doing here?" Keith asked as Dan turned around to look at him.

"You'll see." Dan said with an evil smile and he walked out the bathroom leaving Keith still standing there feeling completely confused and scared at the same time. He knew his brother and Keith had the feeling Dan was going to do something he regretted.

Haley and Nathan Scott walked into the hall and bumped into the basketball coach Whitey Durham.

"Well don't you look lovely, Haley." smiling and patted his hand on Haley's arm as he walked off to talk to Karen Roe who had just walked into the hall with her son Lucas Scott.

"Luc, over here." Haley called to her best friend. Haley looked to Nathan when she saw that Lucas had come unaccompanied and when he walked over neither of them knew what to say.

"It is okay, you don't need to feel for sorry for me." Lucas said when he saw Nathan and Haley faces of sympathy. Then he saw Brooke walk through the door to the hall in a pink flowing dress, with her hand in Felix's.

"Okay maybe you can feel a bit sorry for me.2 Lucas said and Haley just smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Why Miss Davis you look positively lovely." Dan said as he started staring at her up and down, checking her out. Felix looked pissed off but Brooke just let it pass with a cocky smile. She looked around the hall to see Lucas talking to Haley and as she looked he turned and their eyes met each other and they held a gaze for about a minute before Felix asked Brooke to dance when the music started.

Brooke gently smiled at Lucas and took Felix's hand and followed him onto the dance floor. As she walked onto to the dance floor she realised that Peyton wasn't standing next to Lucas, so when she then starting dancing with Felix she felt a bit more at ease.

Peyton and Jake were stuck in traffic and Peyton was getting stressed and was taking out her anger on Jake.

"Jake if you had picked me up earlier we could have been there by now." Peyton repeated this statement over and over again which was making Jake really wound up.

"Why don't you get out and walk then if I am so bad. In fact get out of my car bitch your walking to prom!" Jake shouted at Peyton who was never seen Jake this angry, but she really didn't care.

"Fine then, and by the way we are so totally over and you are so totally a big git!" Peyton screamed getting out of the car and slamming the door shut behind her.


	3. Underway

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deb Scott stood in a white skirt and top in the entrance of Tree Hill High School waiting for her friend Karen Roe to appear.

"Deb you look great." Keith Scott said as Deb turned around to hug her brother-in-law. "Thanks Keith you look lovely too." Deb replied.

"Look who it is the happy couple!" Dan exclaimed sarcastically as he walked out to see his wife and brother hugging. "Doesn't this just make you wanna walk down memory lane to when you slept with my wife hey big bro?" Dan said giving Keith another evil smile as he walked back into the hall.

"Just ignore Keith he is just jealous that you are finally happy. So how are things going with Jules?"

"They're great she had business to take care of tonight, but we are actually going away for the weekend next week." Keith said trying really hard to keep in his excitement.

"Deb, where have you been?" Karen asked emerging form the hall.

"Karen I'm just coming, I guess I'll see you later." Deb said going to help Karen inside.

Keith vaguely waved and smiled back at Deb, thinking to himself how awful his relationship with Karen had become that they couldn't talk or even look each other in the eye anymore.

Back inside the hall it was filling up quickly. Jake had just arrived and was surprised to see that Peyton wasn't there yet, but that just reminded him of their terrible argument and the horrible things he said to her. Haley was dancing with Nathan but when she saw Jake walk in the door without Peyton she went over to speak to him.

"Jake, where's Peyton?" Haley asked curiously. "We kinda had a fight and broke up, so she got out of the cat and walked, actually ', kind of worried she isn't here yet." Jake said looking around the room once more.

Brooke was sitting down at one of the many tables watching Felix flirt with another girl, she thought to herself, what am I doing with him I don't even like him and I only came to prom with him to make Lucas jealous. Then she looked over at Lucas who was talking to Peyton as she walked through the, so her jealousy thing really wasn't working. Brooke then saw Felix walk over to her, "Brooke, would you like a drink or do you wanna maybe dance again." Felix said desperately.

"Actually I have a bit of a headache I'm gonna go outside for a bit of fresh air." Brooke said getting up and walking past Felix not taking her eyes off Lucas as she walked out the back door.

Lucas watched Brooke walk outside and he desperately wanted to follow her outdoors but could tell by her face that she wasn't in the mood for talking. Lucas turned around to see Keith standing behind him.

"Keith you made it!" Lucas said with a smile for the first time this evening.


	4. Kidnapped

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**While Lucas and Keith were talking, Brooke watched Lucas and she finally realized how much she missed him, she added to her thoughts, especially when he is looking so hot!**** As Brooke turned away from looking into the room she looked around her school grounds, and appreciated how much she loved going to Tree Hill. **

**Suddenly from behind her a man grabbed her from behind and out a cloth over her mouth, so her screams weren't heard. Inside the building Peyton watched as someone dragged Brooke off, and her first thoughts were to leave her, but then an idea popped into her head, so evil only she could think of. **

"**Nathan, somebody has just been kidnapped and taken down to the basement, come quick!" Peyton ****called to Nathan, careful none else heard. Nathan ran after Payton calling to Haley that he just had to go do something. Peyton ran down the corridor and down the stairs to the basement. Nathan followed her down quickly, really anxiously to what he and Peyton might find at the bottom. **

**Meanwhile Brooke was being held hostage by a man, who she could not see his face. Brooke screamed and screamed but her voice was lost by the cloth covering her mouth. She couldn't go anywhere, because whoever was kind enough to kidnap her also tied her up tight with thick ropes. ****The man revealed his face and standing before Brooke was Dan Scott.**

"**So sexy how do you feel about being my bait?" Dan asked Brooke stroking her arm up and down.**** Dan took the cloth off Brooke's mouth and she screamed as hard as she could and Dan hit her.**

"**Do anything like that again and I'll do more damage to your boyfriend than I was originally planning." Brooke was confused she didn't have a boyfriend. **

"**I don't have a boyfriend you loser!" Brooke shouted really hoping that someone would hear. "So Lucas doesn't mean anything to you, does he?" Brooke panicked and screamed louder calling Lucas' name ****praying he would come for her. **

**Up in the school hall Lucas was sitting alone at a table and he could have sworn he heard his name being called. He looked around the room to see that Brooke wasn't anywhere to be seen, so he decided to go look for her. He saw Felix at the bar getting more and more drunk by each drink. Lucas got up from his table and walked out the backdoor he looked around the school grounds and on the floor saw Brooke's shawl. Lucas picked up and felt immediate worried he knew this couldn't be good. **

**In the basement Nathan was very confused there was none else in the there apart form him and Peyton.**

"**Peyton, is this supposed to be a joke?" Nathan asked Peyton laughing and walking back up towards the stairs. **

"**This is defiantly not a joke." Peyton said pulling Nathan towards her she passionately kissed him and he pulled away. "Peyton, what the hell are you doing, I am married!"**

"**I know that, but that doesn't stop me having feelings for you." "Does it?" She said kissing him again, and this time he didn't pull away, he kissed her back. Then they both heard Lucas calling Brooke's name and pulled away and both walked up the stairs and went o find Lucas.**


	5. Found

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"**Brooke, Brooke!" Lucas shouted down the corridor desperate to find her to make sure she was okay, and then quietly to himself he said "where are you?" **

**Peyton and Nathan walked up the stairs from the basement and Lucas just assumed that they had been looking for Brooke. "She wasn't down there, either then. Where could she possibly be?" Lucas asked worried**

"**Yeah Brooke wasn't down there, sorry Luc." Peyton said remembering watching Brooke being kidnapped and assumed that Lucas was looking for her. "The man who took her didn't look like anyone at the school." Peyton said not knowing that Lucas didn't know about that.**

"**What are you talking about, what man, wait a sec was Brooke kidnapped?" Lucas asked Peyton. "Yeah, she was dragged off by this man in black, but I didn't see his face. But he was to tall and old to have been a pupil at the school." Peyton said, as she did Lucas was already running down the corridor calling Brooke's name.**

**In the classroom were Brooke and Dan were they could hear Lucas and Brooke hoped like hell that he would find her. **

"**Looks like your boyfriend is coming just in time." Dan said, walking over to Brooke and hitting her hard again and she screamed in pain. From the corridor Lucas heard Brooke's scream and he ran down to the room it came from and he tugged at the door but it was locked. **

"**Brooke are you in there? Lucas called desperately. Inside the classroom Brooke was so relieved to hear Lucas' voice. "Lucas, help me!" Brooke shouted in floods of tears.**

"**I'm coming Brooke, hold on!" Lucas shouted back through the door and then he saw Nathan down the corridor, "Nate, Brooke's in her, but the doors locked help me get it open!" Lucas practically begged Nathan, so determined to get Brooke out and into his arms.**

**Nathan ran down the corridor and at the came time both Lucas and Nathan shoved all there wait on to the door and it fell down to reveal Dan hitting Brooke. **

**Lucas and Nathan both ran to Brooke and they pulled Dan off her and Nathan punched him and pinned him down to the floor while Lucas ran to Brooke and untied her and hugged her tight. She whispered into his chest "You found me."**

"**How could you do this to her, what has she ever done to you, you evil git!" Lucas shouted at Dan, finally parting from Brooke and punching Dan in the face. "It is not her I wanted, it's you." Dan said standing up and punching Lucas back. **

**Dan ran to the front and pulled something out of his pocket of his jacket that was lying on the desk.**

"**Lucas what is that?" Brooke asked holding onto Lucas again and he turned round and gave her a comforting, but equally as confused look. **

"**This gorgeous is a bomb, which is going to go off in about," looking at the front of the bomb "2 minutes!" **

"**I guess this is goodbye, children." Dan said to Nathan and Lucas dropping the bomb and walking out the door.**

**Dan walked out into the corridor and locked the door behind him, and walked out back along the corridor with and evil laugh.**

**Inside the room Brooke was crying even harder into Lucas' chest holding him tight and him holding her back. Nathan looked to Lucas and they both knew that there was a slim chance of them surviving so this was goodbye.**

**The bomb made a beeping noise and 5, 4, 3, 2, 1……**


	6. Unconscious

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**BANG!! The noise erupted through out the whole school and everyone fell silent for a moment and then along came the screaming. Haley noticed that Nathan wasn't around and she became around instantly worried.**

"**Nathan, Nathan!" Haley screamed looking rounds the room for him. **

**Meanwhile inside the classroom which had turned to rubble, Nathan and Brooke lay unconscious. Lucas opened his eyes and an arm was lying over him. Brooke was unconscious and was lying next to Lucas and her arm was over his body her hand in his. Lucas looked around and saw his brother, Nathan lying lifeless on the floor covered in blood and scars all over. **

"**Nate, Brooke, wake up, please!" Lucas said shaking Brooke's body and walking pushing the rubble off her fragile body. Lucas ran over to Nathan and shook him awake.**

"**Nathan are you okay?" Lucas asked Nathan, and at first there was no response, but that was because Nathan had seen the bar from the ceiling falling down and he had managed to get up and pulled Lucas out of the way. Lucas just dodged the bar thanks to Nathan and they both turned around to see Brooke still unconscious and they both ran over to her and both tried to wake her with no luck.**

"**Nate we have to get her out of here!" Lucas shouted almost in tears, he could see Brooke dying in front of him and he couldn't stand it. **

"**Luc we first have to get the window open and then we can get her out." Nathan said pulling Lucas away from Brooke's body and towards the window. They had to push a lot of broken pieces of furniture out of the way and the occasional piece of ceiling fell closely missing both of the guys. When they reached the window Nathan smashed it and they pushed it open creating enough space for them to get Brooke through. Lucas then ran back and picked Brooke up easily and carefully making sure she wouldn't come to anymore harm ran back to Nathan and the window and between Luc and Nate they managed to get Brooke's body through the window down to the school field. Nathan and Lucas followed and whilst Nathan screamed and shouted for help to come, Lucas crouched over Brooke's motionless body. **

"**Brooke, please wake up, I can't lose you." Lucas said desperately looking to Brooke's face so hopeful that she would open her eyes.**

"**Luc I can hear the ambulance, it will be here soon, why don't I run to the front of the school and get help there is bound to be a doctor or something here by now." Nathan suggested looking in all directions for anyone. **

"**Nathan you are in no state to be running." Lucas said looking out for his younger brother****.**

"**So you are staying we wait here for the small chance someone will find us. Whilst Brooke is lying there dying. Is that what you want?" Nathan said angrily. Lucas stood up even more frustrated at the idea that he wanted Brooke dead! **

"**Didn't think so" Nathan said running toward the entrance of the school leaving the remains of his suit jacket to keep Brooke warm. **

**Lucas stayed with Brooke determined not to leave her side until he knew she was going to be okay. She had to be okay, she just did! Luc thought frantically.**

"**Lucas?" a small and weak voice said.**

"**Brooke you are going to be alright you just need to stay with me, Nathan has gone to get help." Lucas said worriedly but thrilled Brooke was awake. **

"**Lucas I'm so sorry." Brooke just managed to say. Lucas was confused, "For what Brooke?" he asked. "This is all my fault if I hadn't……." Brooke started to say but she was cut off by Lucas, "This is not your fault Brooke." **

**Nathan came running back with a few doctors and Haley and Karen. **

"**Oh my god, Brooke, Lucas are you okay?" Karen said running over to her son hugging him tight, pulling him away from Brooke's side. Haley joined the hug and Lucas was really glad to see his mum and best friend, but he really just wanted to make sure Brooke was going to be alright. **

**But when Lucas turned back around Brooke eyes were closing and she was just able to say.**

"**Luc, wait for me…….." then her eyes closed and her face turned pale. **

"**I promise." Luc replied equally as quietly ****"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke." Lucas shouted over her body "She needs help, please." Luc screamed to the doctors.**

**The doctors picked Brooke up onto a stretcher and into the ambulance that had just driven onto the school field.**

"**I'm going with her, mum. I won't leave her, I promised her." Lucas said when Karen tries to pull him back from getting into the ambulance with Brooke.**


	7. Waiting

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Seconds, minutes, hours, days ****they all passed. Lucas waited at Brooke's bedside watching her sleep. Lucas waited and waited just like he promised. Nathan had been taking into hospital to look at his wounds but it was nothing serious just some deep cuts that were cleared up easily. **

"**Nathan what are you thinking about?" Haley asked Nathan whilst they were at home cooking meals for Lucas and Karen who were at the hospital.**

"**Just something that happened that night." Nathan replied thinking of his and Peyton kiss rather than the bomb, which was what Haley, assumed he was talking about. **

"**Nate you have been through a lot but Dan will be caught and you and Lucas will have nothing to worry about." Haley said trying to reassure her husband. But then something hit Nathan.**

**Nathan grabbed his coat and said he had something to do. Haley tried to catch him but he ran too quickly. Haley assumed she had said something wrong so she rung his mobile, which was switched off and left an answering message apologizing for whatever she had done. **

**In the hospital there had been no change on Brooke and Karen told Lucas to get some sleep at home in**** a proper bed instead of on the side of Brooke's.**

"**I made her promise and I'm not gonna break it." Lucas said firmly. "I'm sure Brooke would want you to rest." Karen said trying to convince him to come home. "Brooke would want me here, mum, don't try and convince me otherwise."**

**As Karen left the room Brooke's doctor Dr. Copeland walked through and she said that she had a good news bad news situation. **

"**Dr. Copeland, the only thing I care about is that Brooke is going to be okay, so just tell me she is." Lucas said dreading the answer.**

"**I'm so sorry Lucas; there is a very small chance Brooke is going to make it."**

**Lucas' whole world came crashing down and there was nothing Lucas could do to stop it. Lucas finally brought himself to say, "What was the good news?" **

"**Well if Brooke goes through this special surgery then there is a chance that she might be alright. But if the operation does not work or something goes wrong Brooke will die instantly. I know this is a lot to take in but as boyfriend, and with none of her family available I will leave you to make the decision. But bear in mind the longer we wait the more energy she is losing." Dr. Copeland said. **

**Lucas had a big decision to make but something that just happened made it a lot easier. **

**Meanwhile Nathan arrived at Tree Hill High School and had a flash back**

_Peyton, Lucas is down here. Come on! _

_I'm not going with you. You are such a hypocrite, you bit my head off for kissing you then you kiss me back. I love you Nathan Scott and you don't even care._

_No you are right I don't, so leave me alone and defiantly stay away from Haley. _

**Nathan ran into the school and went to the corridor where he and Peyton had argues just days ago.**

**He walked down the corridor and there was police tape every where, but Nathan ignored it a walked straight through. Then he stopped in his tracks, because what he saw made him sick to the stomach. **


	8. Funeral

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**You waited." A soft weak voice said. **

**Lucas turned around and saw Brooke open her eyes a whisper those two word. "You waited." She repeated.**

"**Of course, I'll wait for you, forever." Lucas replied equally as softly, careful not to damage Brooke in anyway. Lucas leaned into Brooke's body, but before he could touch her lips, Dr. Copeland walked in. **

"**Brooke, wait here I'll be back in a moment." Dr. Copeland said n disbelief that she was awake. **

**Brooke found that comment quite amusing and struggled out a small laugh, "Yes I think I'm defiantly going to make a runner." **

**Lucas laughed but felt uncomfortable, and was still thinking about what would of happened if Dr. Copeland hadn't have walked in when he did. Would he and Brooke have kissed? Would he have told her how he felt? Would she have rejected him? Lucas would never know. **

**Dr. Copeland came in with another doctor that neither Brooke nor Lucas recognised. **

"**Hi Brooke, my name is Dr. Rachel Gatina, I am going to be your specialist doctor. I will be your therapist and doctor once you have left the hospital."**

"**When will that be exactly?" Lucas asked curiously. **

"**Well if Brooke continues to make good progress, then just over a week." Dr. Copeland answered.**

**Both Brooke and Lucas smiled, but when they caught each others gaze, quickly dodged it awkwardly. **

**Two weeks later Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Karen, Keith and many more people gathered around a grave stone and they all laid flowers down. **

"**Peyton Sawyer was a great friend, she was my best friend and I am going to miss always. But I know that she is now with both her moms, so I know she will be happy." Brooke said in tears at Peyton's funeral. Behind Brooke was a picture of Peyton and a few records and her drawings. **

"**Peyton Sawyer was an amazing person and a loyal friend. Her love and affection towards her friends was extraordinary. I will miss her very much." Haley said with tears streaming down her face, she turned and placed a single lily on the coffin which was lying next to he picture and Peyton's things.**

**Nathan had no words to say so he just sat and watched in pure silence and he experienced something he wished he wouldn't have to do again. A flashback of the day he found Peyton Sawyer dead on the classroom floor. **

Sorry if I have disappointed people by killing Peyton off. It just gives the story more drama! Plenty more Brucas and Naley to come, so keep reviewing!!


	9. Graves

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

_**Nathan looked down to see Peyton's dead body on the floor covered in blood. Nathan ran to her side and lifted her top to see a huge splint of glass stabbed into her stomach. From the wound gallons of blood was falling out all over the floor and now Nathan's hand. Nathan felt her heartbeat or pulse, which neither he could find. He started to panic and got out his mobile but realised that he was too late so instead he called Lucas. Then he mourned over Peyton's body wishing he could take back the things he had said. **_

"**Nathan are you alright, you have spoken the whole service." Lucas asked concerned about his brother. **

"**I just need some fresh air." Nathan replied walking out of the church out to the graveyard. He walked over to the nearest gravestone and his heart broke when he saw whose it was. **

"**I'm so sorry Peyton." These were the only Nathan could bring himself to say. Next to Peyton's grave was Anna-Rebecca Sawyer's. Nathan thought to himself that what Brooke said about Peyton being happy with her mum now. "I hope so." Nathan said, it was all he could say because the rest of the mourning group had joined him out at Peyton's grave armed with dozens of single red roses. **

"**Bye P.Sawyer." Brooke said laying down a rose and moving out of the way and letting Lucas walk pass to place a rose too. When Lucas then stepped back his hand gradually made its way into Brooke's and they did not need to look at each other to know what each of them were feeling. ****Peyton's dad Larry placed a rose down on Peyton's grave and then one on his wife's too, and as he did he turned back to look at Peyton's grave and said, "Look after each other, baby girl." Then Larry walked away in tears and so did Nathan and Haley and the rest of the funeral party. They were all heading back to Larry's house for an after party type thing. This just left Brooke and Lucas holding hands standing in front of Peyton's grave. This was the first time Brooke and Lucas had been alone since the day in the hospital when they almost kissed. **

"**And then there were two." Lucas said to Brooke and when Brooke realised that it was actually only her and Lucas still there she immediately took her hand away from his. Lucas was shocked by this movement and quite upset**** so he said, "Brooke I know that a lot has changed…….." But he was cut off by an angry Brooke. "You think a lot has changed, Lucas I almost died because of your psychotic father, my best friend did die and all you can think about is us two hooking up. Well in case you were wondering that wasn't top of my list of things to do right now. OKAY!" Brooke almost shouted, but couldn't still weak from hospital and from her friends death. As she finished speaking she stormed out of the graveyard in the footsteps of where the rest of her friends had exited minutes ago. **

**This left Lucas standing by himself totally shocked by what Brooke had said, all let him to do was follow Brooke the way she had just left, and go to Larry's house, **


	10. Together

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**At Larry's house Brooke had just arrived still fuming from her argument with Lucas. She had said some tings she wished she hadn't. But she couldn't take it back now and neither could he. Brooke gave her sympathy to Larry but Brooke wasn't stupid she new when someone wanted to be left alone.**** So she said goodbye and offered her help in anyway and walked up the familiar stairs into Peyton's room. The room seemed so empty even though it was exactly the same as before. But there was one thing missing to Brooke. Peyton. Brooke walked over to Peyton's computer on her desk and which there lay plenty of Peyton's drawings. As Brooke used call them 'nobody understands me drawings' and Brooke just wished she had had the chance to tell Peyton how talented she was. **

**As Brooke admired Peyton's drawings, she heard someone enter the room. She had a pretty good idea who it was, but turned anyway and was greeted by who she expected. **

"**Lucas what do you want. Wait let me guess a kiss?" Brooke said, but then wished she could take it back, thinking that it was a bit harsh.**

**Luckily for Brooke Lucas took it as a joke and laughed it off and said, "I probably deserved that, but I came to tell you that I am sorry. I know what I said offended you, but it's just that………." Lucas was cut off by Brooke and Lucas thought that this wasn't a good sign until he saw Brooke's face.**

"**Lucas before you say anything there is something I need to tell you. The night of prom and the bomb was horrible, but when you rescued me it turned amazing. The way you protected me and the way that you promised you would wait was amazing too. But then when I woke up in hospital and we almost kissed, and then you avoided me once I was released, I felt like an idiot. I was so exited, I thought you felt something towards me but clearly I was wrong. So I suppose you could say that my disappointment turned into anger against you. So that would explain why I was being such a bitch, I thought you didn't like me or feel anything towards me…..." Brooke was the one who was then cut off, but not by Lucas' words but by his kiss. This came as a shock to Brooke and she pulled away and she looked up into his eyes.**

"**Brooke, how could you ever thing that I don't feel anything towards you. You are so strange." Lucas said with a smile and kissed her again. This didn't come as a shock to Brooke, so she embraced it and when they finally parted, "If I'm so strange I guess I should leave." Brooke said jokily and Lucas added, "Well you make up for being so strange by how beautiful you are." He said and she laughed and once again he kissed her.**

"**So I my guess was right, you did want a kiss." Brooke said when they parted again with a huge grin on her face. "Well if I admit you were right can I have another kiss?" Lucas asked also smiling. "I'm sure that can be arranged." Brooke replied leaning in for another kiss.**

**They were then both alarmed when something on the computer screen flashed on. Peyton had set her background as a photo of Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley and herself. They were at the river court and they were all posing looking ridiculous. **

"**We'll never get that moment back now." Brooke said, as ifg she had forgotten about the death. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke as they both stared at the computer screen looking at their best friends at remembering what a great day they had had and how happy they all had been. Brooke noticed a file that was minimised and she opened it and she and Lucas read it. The file revealed a secret, revealed a pregnancy and a wish. **

**Read on to find out the secret, who is or was pregnant and what Peyton's wish was. Please review!! **


	11. Fight

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"**WOW! I was not expecting that." That was all Lucas could say once he and Brooke had just read the document that Peyton had left on her computer. "Poor Haley, you don't think that Nathan knows do you?" Brooke asked Lucas.**

**The document was a letter addressed to "whoever concerned." It contained information Peyton wanted people to know. For instance her love for Nathan, which she said she would pursue, but neither Brooke nor Lucas knew anything about that. **

**Lucas then realised something, "The night of prom I saw Peyton and Nathan leave the basement together and they were both looking really guilty. I just assumed at the time they were looking for you." Lucas said and when he mentioned them looking for Brooke her head dropped at the thought of remembering that night. **

"**I'm sorry, Brooke," Lucas said turned her body around so that Brooke was looking into his eyes, "I will never let anything happen to you again," bringing her closer, "I promise." Brooke nodded and Luc smiled and kissed Brooke passionately. **

**Once they parted Brooke remembered what they had been talking about before and asked, "You don't think anything happened do you?" Lucas was confused but then also remembered what they were talking about. He pondered on this question and of how in love his brother was with Haley, and Lucas didn't think that Nathan would ruin what he had with her.**

"**I don't think he would ruin what he had with Haley." Lucas finally answered. Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas' body and reached up on her tip toes and said, "I agree. And you really need to shrink." Brooke said with a smile about how tall Lucas was compared to her. "No, pretty girl you just need to grow." Lucas said smiling back and lifting Brooke up to his height so that he would kiss her and then gently he out her feet back on the floor so that he could let his hands run through her hair.**

"**Lucas," Brooke said and Lucas stopped and looked her in the eyes, "I really want to be with you, but not here not now." Lucas looked around the room and realised that if Brooke hadn't stopped them, they would have had sex in their dead friend's bedroom. **

"**I'm sorry Brooke your right, How about this weekend we go away, just the two of us." Lucas said hopefully. "Well Mr. Scott I'd better check my diary because I could most defiantly be busy. So I guess I'll let you know." Brooke said smiling and walking out the room.**

**God she is so sexy, Lucas thought to himself as Brooke walked out the room with a sexy smile on her face. Lucas then walked out the room leaving the computer on and completely forgetting about the letter. **

**Downstairs when Lucas and Brooke caught eye contact they both smiled and did not leave the gaze until someone interrupted. Nathan spoke to Lucas and Haley to Brooke. "Lucas what the hell is wrong with you this is a funeral, most people here are grieving not celebrating." Nathan said angrily.**

"**Well, at least I don't have flings with Peyton, behind my wife's back." Lucas said angrily forgetting and ignoring what he thought earlier. **

"**Well you did behind Brooke's back, so I guess us brothers now have something in common." Nathan said furiously and confused about how he knew about him and Peyton kissing on prom night. Then something came that Nathan wasn't expecting. Lucas punched Nathan hard in the face and once Nathan recovered he punched Lucas right back and they ended up in a huge fight in the middle of the Sawyer living room. **

**Haley and Brooke ran to the boys and they tried to pull them off each other but being half their size and strength really showed. In the end Skills and Mouth pulled Lucas and Nathan away from each other. Haley ran to Nathan's side and Brooke ran over to Lucas who had blood pouring from his mouth and hugged him tight. **

"**Lucas what the hell are you doing he is supposed to be your brother and your friend." Haley screamed at Lucas, "And you're supposed to be mine too." Haley said tears in her eyes. **

**Lucas felt guilty about Haley but did not regret hitting Nathan, until he got hit on the arm by Brooke. "What the hell was that Luc? I'll protect you; never let anything happen to you again. Was that all a lie? Or do you think getting into fights is the way to be a good boyfriend. You know what Luc I checked my diary; I busy next weekend and the next and the next. You know what Lucas I'm too busy for you now and forever." Brooke stared up at Lucas into his beautiful eyes and it broke her heart what she said, but she knew it was the right thing to do. As she picked up her bag she said, "I'm really sorry Hales." Haley nodded and gave a sympathetic weak smile that showed she accepted Brooke's apology. Then Brooke turned and faced the room she was about to leave a Lucas gave her a look as if he was practically begging for her to stay, but she ignored it with difficulty and opened the door and left. **


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Brooke cried into her pillow until she had no tears left to cry. Lucas lay on his bed unable to put into words what had just happened. Karen walked into Lucas's bedroom and gave him 'you deserve it' look. "Mom, if you came in here to give me a lecture save it, I'm not in the mood." Lucas**** said to his mom not looking her in the eye, being moody. **

"**Well, I bet Brooke or Nathan or Haley or Larry aren't in the mood either. For once couldn't you have controlled your temper?" Karen said disappointed in her son. Once Karen left the room Lucas picked up his cell phone and stared at his background, a photo of him and Brooke. He then went straight to his contact list and pressed call when he reached Brooke's number.**

**Bring Bring Bring**** ……. Brooke's phone rang and when she went to look at who was ringing, she immediately ignored it and went back to crying into her pillow. **

"**Come on Brooke please pick up." Lucas whispered into the phone and then it hit answer phone. Lucas hung up and said to himself, "I'm not going to leave a ridiculous answering message. Am I." Lucas threw his phone to the end of his bed. **

**At Nathan and Haley's apartment Haley was fussing over her husbands wounds. "So are you sure that your okay?" Haley asked for the one hundredth time. "Hales I'm fine, honestly." Nathan replied for the hundredth time. "Why do you think Luc hit you in the first place, did you guys get into an argument?" Haley asked curiously. Nathan realised that if he told Haley the real reason that they were fighting he would have to tell her about the kiss with Peyton. And that was an argument he did not want to have. So instead he answered, "I think he wanted someone to take his anger of Peyton's death out on, and I guess I was the lucky victim." Nathan said laughing awkwardly, thinking that if Lucas was really angry with him still that he might tell Haley about the kiss with Peyton. Which he was still not sure how Lucas knew anyway?**

"**I'm going to go over and see Brooke; she looked pretty upset when she left Peyton's early. I'll cya later, honey." Haley said kissing Nate on the head and grabbing her bag and jacket. "Yeah, I'm going to go and see if I can sort things out with Luc." Nathan just decided following Haley out their front door.**

**Days later, Nathan and Haley prepared to go back to school after the death of one of their best friends, Peyton Sawyer. "It's going to be really different without Peyton; she was always so full of energy……." Haley trailed off, but then brought herself back and finished by saying, "I'm gonna miss her." Nathan walked over to Haley and comforted her with a ****hug and he promised her that everything was going to be okay. **

**Brooke Davis walked into Tree Hill high school for the first time after 'that night'. She walked and saw that a note had been slipped in, she read it. It was from Lucas saying that he was sorry and that he wanted to meet up today for lunch. Brooke laughed and shoved the note onto her locker and got her books out and then slammed the door shut. Brooke walked to class alone and sat down in her usual seat. Lucas and Nathan walked into class and empty seat in front of Brooke made her fell uneasy. That was where Peyton used to sit. **

"**Brooke, can we talk?" Lucas asked Brooke coming to talk to her before class officially started. "I don't know are you the Lucas Scott who kissed me in my dead best friends room, or are you the Lucas Scott who punched his brother for no reason?" Brooke asked staring Lucas' in the eye. "Brooke that was a mistake?" Lucas said trying to apologize. "Which, when you kissed me, or when you punched Nathan?" Brooke said still not letting her eyes waver from Lucas'. **

"**Brooke you know that I don't regret kissing you." Lucas said but he was but off by the school bell, which indicated the begging of class.**** "Class settle down." These words came booming out of the mouth of Whitey Durham who had just entered the room. **


	13. Partners

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The lesson went by more slowly than normal, Brooke thought, all she wanted to do was go home, and escape the trouble of avoiding Lucas all day.**** "Right class, partner up." Whitey called to the class, but nobody moved. "Okay then I'll pair you up. All names in the hat please." Whitey made everyone write their name down then he pulled two out at a time. "Lucas Scott and," Lucas prayed and wished that Whitey would read out Brooke's name, "Marvin McFadden." But he didn't. "Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott." Brooke groaned to herself quietly she knew that Nathan would pester her about Lucas, but then she thought to herself that it could of actually have been Lucas, so she guessed she was quite lucky. **

**Whitey continued to read out the rest of the names but Lucas was not listening, he could not believe his luck Nathan had got paired with Brooke and he got stuck with Mouth. But then he realised what he had just thought, Mouth had been one of his best friends since he was little, so he was not going to blow him off over some girl. But it wasn't just some girl, it was Brooke Penelope Davis, the only girl he had or will ever love. But then Lucas' thoughts were disturbed by the school bell and Mouth coming over to say hi, and talk about the project. "Hey Luc, how are you. Okay dumb question, but still." Mouth asked and Lucas couldn't help but laugh. Mouth and Lucas talked for a while, whilst Nathan went on a mission to actually find Brooke let alone talk to her. Nathan searched the school and then he realised where she'd be. Nathan walked down the corridor and saw Brooke sitting against the classroom where he had found Peyton. Nathan had no words that he thought would be right for this situation so he just said, "I'm sorry Brooke." Brooke forgot about the fact she knew about him and Peyton, and how much of a n idiot she thought he was, and accepted his apology. **

**An hour later Brooke and Nathan were still sitting in the same place and were discussing about how much two people could change their lives. What would Nathan be without Haley, and how different would Brooke be if Lucas never came along? "Brooke, you have been talking about Lucas for an hour. Can you honestly say you don't feel anything?" Nathan asked already knowing the answer; he saw how she looked at him. Brooke knew that Nathan knew so she stayed quiet and just gave him an innocent smile. "Okay Brooke. I think you should talk to Lucas. I'm nit Lucas' biggest fan at the moment, but he deserves to be happy." Nathan said and turning Brooke's head so that he could look into her eyes, "And so do you." Brooke smiled weakly and knew what Nathan was indicating. "You know Nate, I don't think you realise how great you are." Brooke said as Nathan stood up. When Nathan heard what Brooke said he was shocked but flattered, "Wow a complement form Brooke Davis I think we should have that in writing." Nathan said smiling and holding out his hand for Brooke to take. Brooke took Nathan's hand a stood up and they walked down the corridor laughing. **

**Lucas and Mouth were at Lucas' house and they were preparing for their project on citizen issues. ****Lucas phone rang and it was Nathan, Lucas ignored it, he wasn't in the mood for another argument, his one with Brooke was enough for one day. "So what issue do you think we should address in the project?" Mouth asked Lucas. Lucas was stuck, but then an idea popped into his head. "Mouth, how do you feel about the issue of love?" Lucas asked with a smile. Mouth was confused but then he saw a picture of Lucas and Brooke on Lucas' bed side table and Mouth understood, "What do you have in mind?" Mouth asked. **


	14. Presentations

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**It was the day of the school projects and Lucas was fully prepared. Mouth had confidence in Lucas and he knew that Lucas would get what he wants. Brooke knew what she was going to say and Nathan knew that she would be great. All four pupils entered the classroom and sat down in their seats and got ready for the events that a small class project would bring. ****Meanwhile Haley was having a free period so she decided to go and visit Peyton's grave and then pay a visit to her old house and see Larry. **

"**Hey Peyton, I know you can't hear me but there are some things I need to talk to you about that I can't tell anyone else." Haley paused she knew that what she was about to 'tell Peyton', Peyton already knew. "I feel like that you a****re the only person I could tell. Peyton I'm so scared. Don't get me wrong I love Nathan but this is too much." Haley welled up her eyed glinting with tears, she could not bear the secret that only her and her dead friend knew. Little did Haley know, two other people knew her secret, how much longer would it remain that. A secret. **

"**Right class in pairs I would like you to step up on stage and give your presentation." Whitey called to the classroom as he led them to the school hall. "Lucas are you ready?" Mouth asked careful nobody else would hear. "As ready as I'll ever be." Lucas replied nervous but excited. He could ****not wait to give his speech and could not wait to see the reaction of his class. One student in particular. Lucas and Mouth took their seats and Lucas watched as Brooke entered the room with Nathan. Brooke caught Lucas' eye and they held that same gaze they had when they first saw each other at prom and when they were in Peyton's room after the funeral. A gaze of desire and passion. But Brooke sadly lowered her head breaking the gaze and she looked down at the floor. Lucas could not wait any longer so he went to the front of the hall where Whitey was talking to the technician. "Coach I have a favour, do you think me and Mouth could do our presentation first." Lucas asked eagerly. "Lucas you interrupted my conversation. Which is extremely rude, but yes you may go, because lets just say your partner subtly hinted what you might be doing." Whitey said finishing off with a smile and a twinkle in his old but lively eyes. **

"**Okay first up class is Lucas Scott and Marvin McFadden." Whitey said walking up onto the stage and then sitting down on a chair and the other side. Lucas and Mouth went up on stage with Mouth's laptop. Lucas took the microphone and began to speak into it whist Mouth prepared the presentation on his laptop. "Hi everybody I'm Lucas Scott and this is my good friend Mouth McFadden." Lucas was more nervous then he thought staring out into the audience but then he just imagined that there was only one in the audience. And that one person was Brooke. ****"Coach Durham gave us the project of citizen issues and we decide to pick a topic that is relevant to everybody because in their life everyone will be luckily enough to experience it." Lucas continued. Mouth had got the presentation up on the over head board. "We are not going to give away what our topic is but we are going to show you a few pictures and you can see if you can guess. They say a picture is worth a thousands words lets see if you can come up with just one." The rest of the class stared up at the board and on the board came up a picture of Romeo and Juliet, "Romeo and Juliet, one of Shakespeare's many classics. A tragedy, but also a love story. One of the most famous in time." Mouth said, then another image popped up onto the screen which made the whole class laugh, it was a picture of Haley and Nathan at their wedding kissing. Nathan sitting next to Brooke was also laughing but stopped when he saw Brooke's face, so he whispered, "Brooke what's up? Are you okay?" Brooke turned to look at Nathan and said "I know what their project is on, and I know what's coming next." Nathan looked confused so she continued. "Earlier in the day Mouth asked me if he could borrow a picture of me, he told me it was for the year book that he was starting to organise, but that's not where it is first going to appear." Brooke said Nathan suddenly realising what was going on they both turned back to Lucas and Mouth on stage. "My brother Nathan and my best friend Haley couldn't be more perfect for each other, Don't get me wrong I didn't at first approve of their relationship but now I can see that I was mistaken because Nathan makes Haley happier than I have ever seen her before." Lucas said hoping that maybe this project would also resolve his issues with Nathan. "The reason they work well together is that they both share something, they both love each other. The love they have is real and strong." Lucas finished off and then the next image appeared on the board a picture of him. "In my life I have made mistakes and I have to pay the consequences. For a big part of my life there was always something missing from myself. But I have found someone who had made my world complete." A picture of Brooke appeared on the board next to Lucas'. "Oh God, I gotta get out of here. Sorry Nate." Brooke said standing up and walked down the isle out of the hall but something Lucas said made her stop in her tracks. "Brooke Davis I know you're scared, but I want you to know that never in my life did I ever think I could feel the way I feel about you." Brooke turned around at looked up at Lucas and was shocked to see that he was walking off the stage and towards her. "Brooke I know that I screwed up, but before you write me off completely I want you to know one thing." By now Lucas was footsteps away form Brooke and everyone in the entire room was staring at them. "Lucas what are you doing." Brooke said timidly. Lucas was now standing right in front of Brooke he said, "Brooke Penelope Davis, I love you and I always will." Lucas said looking Brooke straight in the eye not caring what other people around him were doing or saying. Brooke could not believe what he had just said and she realised something her self. "I love you too Lucas." Lucas smiled and grabbed Brooke and kissed her and swung her around. Everyone in the room cheered and Whitey on the stage smiled. Mouth smiled warmly at his two best friends and he couldn't have been happier. "Wow I didn't think it was possible to be this happy." Brooke said finally parting from Lucas staring into his eyes. "Me neither." Lucas replied. "We have now completed Peyton's wish." Brooke said and Lucas remembered the document and it said that Peyton's wish was that even though Peyton had ruined their last relationship the thing she wished most in the world is that Lucas and Brooke would work it out and get together. "She would be proud of you Luc." Brooke said meaning every word. Lucas smiled into Brooke's eyes and the she gave him made him confident that Brooke Davis was defiantly the girl for him.**


	15. Caught

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"**Congrats Luc!" Skills said to Lucas, obvious that he had heard about him and Brooke. "Thanks man. I'm a lucky guy." Lucas said with a smile as Brooke walked up to him and he wrapped his arm round her shoulder. "Hey you." Brooke said teasingly and Lucas couldn't resist and he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.**

"**Earth to Lucas," Skills said trying to stifle a laugh as he watched Lucas finally part from Brooke. Brooke looked embarrassed but Lucas just laughed. "As I was saying me, Fergie and Junk were planning on heading down to the river court tonight and we wondered if you wanna come too. If you're not too busy off course." Skills said eying Brooke, now it was her turn to laugh. "Sure I'd love to. Cya there." Lucas said before Skills smiled and walked off.**

"**So as your first official act as my boyfriend, you can walk me to class." Brooke asked, smiling with a kink of her eyebrow. "Come on Cheery!" Lucas aid using Brooke's old nickname which made her laugh as they walked down the corridor hand in hand.**

**Nathan watched Brooke and Lucas and he smiled he was glad to see them so happy. He wished he could say the same for him and Haley, she had been avoiding him for a few days now and Nathan was starting to get worried. The class bell went and Nathan knew that another detention for being late was not going to help the issue of spending more time with Haley so he hurried down the corridor after where Brooke and Lucas had just been. **

**Haley was in the girl's bathroom throwing up for the third time that day. She knew that this was to be expected but that didn't mean that it made it any easier or nicer! Haley was totally oblivious of someone else come in into the bathroom, it was only when they called her name that she noticed they were there. **

"**Haley is that you!" Brooke called, she was supposed to be in class but when she realised that Haley wasn't there she made up a lame excuse that she forgotten a book, so that she could come look for her. "Oh god Brooke, I have screwed up real bad. And Nathan is going to hate me!" Haley wailed, she was crying her eyes out and Brooke realised what about. "Haley are you pregnant?" Brooke asked, remembering what it had said on Peyton's letter. Haley had no idea how Brooke knew, but at that point Haley didn't care she just needed someone to help her. Haley nodded and Brooke wrapped her arms around her friend and gave her a hug. ****"Hales it's going to be okay, I promise." Brooke said comforting her friend. "Thanks Brooke but I don't think it is." Brooke didn't know what to say so Haley continued. "I wanted this, I came of the pill. Without telling Nathan." Haley said bowing her head in shame. Brooke still didn't know what to say so she just hugged Haley telling her to stop crying. **

**Meanwhile in class Lucas and Nathan were both beginning to worry about where Brooke and Haley were. But then luckily they both walked into the classroom. Haley's eyes were really red and swollen and Nathan could only guess that she had been crying. When Brooke sat down Lucas gave her a questioningly look and Brooke mouthed back "I'll tell you later." Brooke then smiled and Lucas smiled back and mouthed "I love you." Brooke smiled even more and it made Lucas happy to see Brooke this way. **

**After class Lucas saw Haley run off and Lucas thought about going after her but then Brooke came up form behind him. "What's up with Haley?" Lucas asked concerned bout his best friend. "I can't really say here, but how about you come by my house after school and we can talk hang out. And my parents aren't home, as usual, so maybe you could spend the night. How's that's sound?" Brooke said, "That's sounds perfect." Lucas said kissing her gently on the lips. "But I have to go to the river court." Lucas said disappointingly. "Can I come; I mean I watch you play basketball all the time at games, but never just with your mates." Brooke said hopefully. "If you would like to come of course your welcome, you can hang out with Mouth, he'll be there." Lucas said excitedly. "So I'll see you after school." Brooke said and with a quick peck on the lips and a smile she bounded off down the corridor to her next class. **


	16. Date

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The school bell rang at the end of the day and the corridors filled up with hundreds of students. Brooke went to her locker and when she opened it and was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. There was a strip of photos of her and Lucas from when they were dating last year. Underneath written in pink writing was 'Brooke and Lucas forever.' Brooke smiled and turned around to see Lucas standing behind her looking very pleased with himself. **

"**So do you like it?" Lucas asked hopefully, "I love it, thank you Luc!" Brooke exclaimed putting her arms around Lucas' neck and kissing him softly. "So I was thinking we could go and visit Peyton's grave before we head over to the river court." Brooke suggested. Lucas saw it in her eyes, the sadness, "You miss her don't you." Lucas said looking into Brooke's brown eyes. "She was my best friend. She always was, always will be." Brooke said trying to be strong. "Your right I think we should." Lucas said comfortingly. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, I promise." Lucas whispered and Brooke nodded and Lucas held Brooke close and hugged her tight. **

"**Haley wait up, Haley****!" Nathan called to his wife as she walked out the school doors. Haley pretended not hear Nathan, but he caught up with her anyway. "Haley, have I done something wrong, because you've been avoiding me for days now? Your never in the apartment and in school you always seem to dodge me and you haven't answered any of my texts or calls. If I have done anything wrong we can work it out, together." Nathan said holding on to Haley's hands. **

**But she then pulled away and said, "I'm sorry Nathan, you are going to hate me." Haley said starting to cry. "How could I ever hate you Haley, I love you." Nathan pleaded. "I'm sorry……." Haley trailed off and walked away. Nathan watched his wife walk away and it was not a good feeling. **

"**Hey mate, you 'right?" Lucas asked hand in hand with Brooke, as he approached his, little brother. "No, ****its Haley something's wrong and I'm not sure what. She hasn't said anything to you, has she Brooke?" Nathan asked curiously, Brooke shook her head ashamed of herself, she didn't want to lie to Nathan but she knew she couldn't break Haley's trust.**

**Lucas didn't like seeing his brother in this sate so he asked if Nathan wanted to join him and Brooke, "We're on our way to Peyton's grave." Lucas added, Nathan had second thoughts but he really didn't want to be alone, so he agreed. "Hang on; I'm not like intruding on some kind of date am I? Brooke are you sure this is okay?" Nathan asked slightly embarrassed that he might have ruined Brooke's first date with Lucas. "No, of course I don't mind. It will be good to hang out together, Nate. Besides I'll have plenty of time to spend with Lucas tonight!" Brooke said with a cheeky smile, all Lucas and Nathan could do was laugh.**

"**Oh crap" Haley cursed to herself when she realised that she had lost her favourite purse that she had a couple of days ago. She realised that she must have dropped it when she was visiting Peyton's grave. Haley then thought of the pregnancy and how she was going to tell Nathan. Little did she know that he would find out himself. **

**The three of them arrived and Brooke was the first to say something, "Hey buddy I miss you. There is so much I have to tell you and I just wish I could have told you in person. Well to start of with me and Lucas are back together," Brooke paused, while she wiped away a tear, "I'm so happy Peyton and I just wish you were here to share it with me." Brooke couldn't continue because she was crying to much, Lucas walked over to her and hugged her tight. **

"**I miss her so much, Luc." Brooke wailed, "I know." That was all Lucas could say. Nathan had picked up some roses from the store across the road and went to place them down on Peyton's grave when he saw a purse on the floor. He picked it up and immediately recognised it as Haley's. **

**Nosily Nathan opened it up and picked up a box that was lying in it, he read the label and his whole world came crashing down. He opned the box and he made himself look at what he had just brought out. Nathan was so shocked but just managed to say.**

"**Did you guys know that Haley was pregnant?"**

**Read on to find out what happens when Nathan tells Haley that he knows she's pregnant!!**

**Please Review!! **


	17. RiverCourt

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"**Hey Hales, can we talk?" Nathan said walking into his and Haley's apartment. Nathan was holding Haley's purse, containing the positive pregnancy test inside. Brooke had confirmed that Haley was defiantly and Nathan was mad at first that Brooke hadn't told him. But Lucas had stood up for Brooke and said it wasn't her place to say and that Haley should have told him. Nathan knew that Lucas was right and wanted to give Haley a fair chance to tell him herself.**

**Haley heard Nathan come into the apartment and she knew she couldn't avoid him forever, so she stepped out the bedroom and saw Nathan standing waiting for her. "Hales are you okay, you look like you have been crying?" Nathan said convincingly. "I'm fine, but I think I might be coming down with something though." Haley replied. Nathan wanted to Haley one last chance to tell him, so he asked again, "Are you sure that you are okay, is there nothing you wanted to tell me?" Haley was delirious to what was going on, "Nathan I'm fine, are you?" She said with a smile. **

**This was soon wiped off her face when Haley's purse appeared in Nathan's hand. "You know Haley, I'm not okay actually. Today I found out that my wife was pregnant. And I came back here to give you a chance to tell me yourself. But clearly you weren't bothered about telling your husband. But you were Brooke." Nathan exclaimed his anger and frustration finally coming out. Haley started to cry and tried to explain, but Nathan cut her off, "You know Haley I thought after everything we have been together, that you could at least be honest with me." **

"**Nathan I wanted to tell you, it just I thought this would be how you'd react if I told you I'd came off the pill." Haley said, and then realised that Nathan didn't know about that apart. Nathan could not believe what he was hearing, "What? You came off the pill!" Nathan said through gritted teeth. He was so mad. How could Haley have done this? **

"**I gotta get out of here!" Nathan cried and stormed towards the door and then realised he was still holding Haley's purse, "Here, you dropped it." Nathan muttered angrily before walking out the door and slamming it behind him. Leaving a devastated Haley standing in their living room in floods of tears, inside. **

"**How do you think its going over there? Nathan looked pretty mad when he left." Lucas asked Brooke as they made their way over to the river court. "I dunno, I hope he doesn't have a go at her. Stress is bad for the baby." Brooke said in a matter of factly kind of way. Lucas laughed at her and she punched him gently in the arm. **

"**Hey what was that for?" Lucas cried still laughing, now at Brooke's expression, she did this thing he loved, that was when she was mad she crinkled her nose a little.**** "You laughed at me!" Brooke exclaimed. "I'm sorry." Lucas apologised finally stifling his laugh. Brooke was convinced, so Lucas added, "It's not my fault my girlfriend is so……." Lucas couldn't think of a word that would fit the bill, so Brooke did for him with a smile, "Perfect!" Lucas smiled and laughed again, "Let's settle with cute!" Lucas bent down to kiss her cute little nose and Brooke gave in and with her hands pulled Lucas down lower so he could kiss her lips. **

**They arrived at the river court and saw Mouth sitting on the bench with his famous microphone and Skills and Fergie playing two on one with Junk. "Well look who it is!" Skills said and Fergie and Junk laughed. It had been a while since they had had a game with Luc down at the river court. **

"**Hey guys, I hope you don't mind I brought my own personal cheerleader!" Lucas said putting his arm around Brooke's shoulder. Skills through Lucas the ball and Lucas threw the ba****ll at the basket and it went straight through the net. Lucas turned to Brooke, "Very impressive, get a few more like that and maybe I'll reward you tonight!" Brooke whispered and Lucas smiled, planting a kiss on Brooke's lips.**

"**Hey Luc, you here to play or make out with your girlfriend?" Fergie asked with a smile. "Go get 'em boyfriend." Brooke said and with that Lucas walked onto the court whilst Brooke went and sat down on the bench with Mouth.**

**I know I stole the line 'go get 'em boyfriend' from episode 10 series 3. It's just for some reason I love that moment and wanted to include that in my story.**

**Nest chapter: Will Haley and Nathan resolve their problem?**

**And who returns to Tree Hill unexpectedly?**

**Please Review!!**


	18. Moving

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Lucas and Brooke walked down the road hand in hand, towards Brooke's house. **

"**I really enjoyed myself tonight, Lucas." Brooke said with a smile and Lucas squeezed Brooke's hand and that made her feel special. Lucas knew that he couldn't hold of saying what he needed to say much longer.**

"**Brooke you know I love you." Lucas said turning Brooke round so that they were facing each other, they had reached Brooke's special red door to her house. **

"**Of course I do, Luc. What's going on?" Brooke asked concerned. "I'm moving, to New Zealand." Lucas said sadly.**

**Brooke's world came crashing down round her, Lucas was moving to the other side of the planet! She took her hands out of his and turned her back.**

"**I'm moving with mum and Andy, there engaged." Lucas explained when Brooke didn't say anything. "Brooke, listen I want to stay."**** Lucas turned Brooke round and took hold of her hand. **

**Brooke stared into his beautiful blue eyes, she couldn't believe he was going to leave her.**

"**We are leaving in 3 days, I'm sorry I wish I'd told you sooner." Lucas started but he couldn't find the words to finish, Brooke remained silent.**

"**Brooke please say something!" Lucas begged her. She didn't she just opened the door and lead him indoors. **

"**Brooke?" Lucas asked, not really sure what was going on. Brooke turned and kissed him more deeply and passionately than she ever had before.**

"**WOW!" Lucas breathed when they finally separated, Brooke weakly smiled and Lucas slipped her jacket off. **

**They both fell into a meaningful kiss and they made their way to Brooke's bedroom, which luckily for them was downstairs. **

**Brooke pulled Lucas shirt off, and she marvelled at his perfectly toned body and she smiled. Lucas watched her and it made him want Brooke even more.**

**He pushed her down onto the bed and looked into her eyes, and whispered, "God, I love you Brooke Davis." Brooke nodded as if to say I know, she then lent down and kissed him and they both just sank into it.**

**The sun rose over Tree Hill and the light soared through Brooke's bedroom window. Lucas and Brooke lay on the bed under the covers, Lucas' arm round Brooke.**

**Lucas woke up and looked over to Brooke, and remembered the night before. It had been perfect and the best way to say goodbye. He couldn't believe that this was one of the last days he would spend with Brooke.**

**Lucas' thoughts were interrupted by Brooke waking up, he lent over and kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Morning pretty girl." **

"**Morning, Broody." Brooke said, still half asleep. "About New Zealand," Lucas stared but Brooke put a finger over his lips to silence him. "I just want to spend one last day with you." She said as she turned her body so she was lying on his stomach.**

**Lucas kissed her finger and said, "I think I could manage that." He teased her and by putting butterfly kisses all down her hand and arm. **

**Brooke couldn't resist him, so she kissed him hard on the lips and then jumped out of bed and said, "I'll make some breakfast, pancakes okay?" She asked. **

"**Sounds perfect." Lucas said and turned over in bed and grabbed his boxers that were lying on the floor. Once he pulled them back on he went into Brooke's bathroom and run some water in his hands and splashed his face. Lucas then texted Nathan to say that he wasn't going to be able to meet up today because he was spending the day with Brooke and that Nathan should text back to see how things went with Haley.**

**Lucas hadn't heard anything form either Haley or Nathan since the pregnancy test was found. He wondered what it would be like if Haley was pregnant and how much it would change both hers and Nathan's life forever. **

**Lucas wandered into the kitchen and saw Brooke in his baby blue T-shirt, which he had been wearing yesterday, standing by the hob on the oven and the smell of pancakes filled the room.**

"**Wow!" Lucas said and Brooke turned to see Lucas staring at her, "What, are you staring at?" Brooke asked half laughing, half worried. **

"**Nothing, I'm just admiring how extremely sexy my girlfriend is." Lucas said walking over to Brooke who had given him a sarcastic smile and turned back around.**

**Lucas wrapped his arms round her waist and kiss her neck and shoulders which were exposed because Lucas's shirt was far too big for Brooke. **

"**So Cheery, how do you wanna spend our last full day together?" Lucas asked and Brooke filched in his arms, the words 'last day' didn't make her feel too great. **

"**Hey Brooke I'm sorry, look that entire topic is off limits for the whole of the day." Lucas said trying to comfort her. He knew he hadn't done a very good job, he could tell when she turned and he saw her face.**

"**But Lucas, this isn't going to go away over night, is it." Brooke said seriously, Lucas knew she was right and nodded.**

"**So what are we going to do?" **

**Okay so I know I promised a Naley chapter this chapter, it's just that I had all my ideas for Brucas and I couldn't wait to write them down!**

**Sorry if I disappointed anyone!**

**But next chapter the surprise person will return to Tree Hill, promise. And I'll try and include some Naley too!!**

**Big thanks to Broodygirl and francesfresh007 for all of your reviews!!**


	19. Always

Chapter 19

**Chapter ****19**

"**Haley are you home?" Nathan asked as he walked back into their apartment, he had spent the night at his mum's. **

**Haley was in the bedroom, she hadn't left there since Nathan walked out yesterday.**

"**Haley." He called and he opened the door to their bedroom and saw Haley sitting in the corner crying into his Tree Hill 23 jersey.**

**Haley lifted her head and saw Nathan and he couldn't be mad at her any longer. Nathan walked over to Haley and took her in his arms.**

"**Hales, I'm so sorry." Nathan said and Haley nodded her heads and Nathan knew that that meant she forgave him.**

"**Nathan I know I should of told you, about everything, I was just scared." Haley whimpered, Nathan felt ashamed of himself for putting her in this state.**

"**Hales everything will be okay, we will love this baby and well as for you and me, well we're for always and forever!" Haley smiled at Nathan's reference to their famous phrase. **

**Nathan stood and helped Haley up they stared into each others eyes and Nathan lent down and kissed her.**

"**Shame there's no rain!" Haley laughed, and felt happy for the first time in a long time. **

**A car pulled up along side Lucas' house and the person inside was very keen to see if he was in.**

**Inside Lucas and Karen were talking about leaving for New Zealand. **

"**Lucas I don't understand what is keeping you here?" Karen questioned. Lucas rolled his eyes in frustration, "Mom, you know why. Brooke is here. And we only just got back together. Plus Haley and Nathan are here. And school. And there's Keith I can't leave him here." Lucas ranted on.**

"**Okay Lucas I got. But you have to understand my point; Andy has asked me to marry him. I can't leave you here." Karen said and then regretted it.**

"**Mom, that's it I could stay here!" Lucas said surprised he hadn't thought of the idea himself. **

**Karen snorted, "No chance, Lucas do you remember the time I left for Italy. When I came back you were in a coma!" She exclaimed.**

**Of course he remembered, how could he forget! **

"**Mom, come on, I could stay with Keith I know he wouldn't mind." Lucas said finally. Karen was not convinced, "Luc, what about me, you listed all the reasons to stay. What about me, if I leave and you stay, then what?" Karen was now in tears she couldn't bear the idea of losing her son. **

**Lucas went over to Karen, to hug his mum, "Mom, I don't want you to go, but I know you have to. But I don't need to go I need to stay**** here in Tree Hill." Lucas said and Karen looked down to hide her disappointment, "But Mom I will always need you. I love you ma." Lucas said and kissed his mom on the head. **

**Outside the house someone waked up to the back door and let them selves in and saw Lucas and Karen sitting at the kitchen table hugging.**

"**Look at the little family. Daddy's now here too!" Dan said gun in hand……….**

**--**

**Okay please don't kill me, I know I've left it on a cliff hanger, but I promise the next chapter will defiantly be worth reading!!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and those who have added this story to their favourites and added me to their favourite authors it means a lot.**

**BrookeRoberts xoxoxoxox**


	20. Nightmare

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"**We are all gathered here today to mourn over Lucas Eugene Scott; he was a great friend, son and boyfriend." Tears rolled down Brooke's face, she couldn't believe she had lost him forever****.**

**Karen walked closer to the coffin, "My son was an amazing person and I can not believe I lost him," Karen's voice cracked and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "My poor son." Karen cried.**

**Brooke went over to comfort Karen and they stood together as the cried over the one they love. "Thanks Brooke." Karen said as she walked back to stand next to Deb and Haley were she stood in Nathan's arms.**

"**Lucas, was not just my boyfriend, he was my friend and the one I loved." The tears fell down her face but Brooke was determined to finish what she had to say.**

"**Lucas always made me feel special, like I was the only person in the world, like I was his princess." Haley smiled; she knew that Brooke loved it when Lucas used to call her princess.**

"**I love Lucas and I always have, I always will," Brooke mustered up the courage to say, "And I know that Lucas will love me, no matter where he is and we will be together someday. Goodbye Lucas……………." **

**Brooke awoke from her dream and lifted her head up from Lucas' hospital bed and saw Lucas lying unconscious. When Karen called her that was the image that ran through her mind, Lucas' funeral. **

**The last few days had been a blur to Brooke, all she remembers was the terrible phone call and crying her eyes out until she had no more tears left to cry.**

**Haley walked through the hospital door and Brooke didn't even look round she didn't want to look away from him. Haley came and a sat down next to her and Haley out her arm around Brooke.**

"**Brooke you should really go home and rest." Haley suggested already knowing the answer. "I won't leave Lucas, not until he wakes up." Brooke persisted.**

"**At least let me go and get you something to eat or a coffee." Haley tried, but Brooke just replied, "I'm not hungry, sorry Hales; I know you are just as worried as I am. But I……" Brooke couldn't conjure up the words to describe what it meant to her for Lucas to wake up.**

"**I know Brooke, I know." Haley said softly and squeezed Brooke's hand for comfort. Brooke managed a smile, and decided she needed to take her mind off things.**

"**So Haley, what do think it will be a girl or a boy?" Haley didn't understand what Brooke was talking about but then she figured it out and a small laugh came out.**

"**Honestly I hoping it will be a boy." Haley said and Brooke nodded in agreement. **

"**Yeah, there is defiantly a shortage of good looking boys round here, and with your intelligence and Nathan's body this kid is gonna be like superman or something!" **

**Haley gave Brooke a slight shove, but Nathan seemed to like the comment, "Why thank you B. Davis." Nathan said with a smile as he walked into the hospital room with 3 cups of coffee, but then he looked over to unconscious brother.**

"**How's he doing?" Nathan asked Brooke, and she shrugged, "No change, doctors say we just have to wait." Brooke said it with a sigh, she was tired of waiting.**

**A couple of hours passed and Nathan, Brooke and Haley sat by Lucas' bed and spoke about the baby, school, basketball, cheerleading anything to stop them thinking about the possibility of Lucas not waking up.**

**The nurse came into the room and told them visiting hours were over.**

**Nathan and Haley said goodbye to Brooke and Haley squeezed Lucas' hand and whispered to him, "I have added another hole on the golf course, so you have to wake up, because when you do we have a game, Scott." **

**Nathan chuckled and took Haley's hand and walked out the room.**

"**Miss Davis are you sure you don't want to go home?" The nurse asked.**

**Brooke shook her head and the nurse left Brooke alone with Lucas. "Hey boyfriend, Naley just left. They are gonna have one heck of a kid." Brooke spoke to Lucas for the next hour and she slowly started to realise that she hadn't slept in more 36 hours.**

**Brooke propped herself so that she reasonably comfortable and began to settle down with one of her hands in Lucas'.**

**She felt the hand move and Brooke instantly sat up and saw that Lucas had drearily opened his eyes and spoke one word as recognition. **

"**Peyton." **

**--**

**Okay then I'm sorry if you all hate me after the first part of the story. I stole the idea from another fanfic story I read called 'Beaten' by NaleyisLove13 and I loved it! **

**Thanks to all my readers!!**

**BrookeRoberts xoxoxox**


	21. Again

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Brooke stood still. This couldn't be happening again. She was dead and she was still the one he wanted. **

"**Peyton?" Lucas mumbled again, his voice wasn't completely clear because of the high amount of morphine.**

**Brooke conjured up the courage to turn round to face Lucas and say, "No I'm Brooke. But that doesn't matter much to you, does it. You know I thought it would be different this time but clearly not." **

"**What, Brooke I'm sorry." Lucas stuttered sitting up awkwardly in his bed. **

"**You know what Lucas forget it." Brooke said the tears evident in her eyes. Brooke turned back around to face the door, but Lucas called her name again.**

"**Brooke please don't leave. Peyton-" Lucas started but the word would not come so he could finish, he did not know hat to say.**

"**Peyton what Lucas? What does my dead best friend mean to you?" Brooke paused to wipe tears away from her cheek.**

"**You know Lucas, when I got the call from Karen saying that you had been shot and were in hospital, I assumed you would die. But I promised myself I wouldn't think like that and that I wouldn'****t leave your side until I saw you wake up. But now I don't know why?"**

**Lucas' face fell, what had he done, he did love Brooke, why hadn't he said her name?**

**--**

**It had been a few days, and Lucas had been released from hospital and hadn't spoken to Brooke.**

**Haley and Nathan had been round and given him a lecture after he told them about what had happened at the hospital. Andy had come back from his visit in New Zealand, where he was trying to sort out their new house. He had been constantly pestering Karen about when they would go, but Karen had always said they would talk about it another time.**

**Lucas woke up and groaned because he remembered it was the day he was going to back to school. He didn't know if he could face Brooke, he knew that was cowardly, but he had know idea about what he would say.**

"**Lucas Scott get out of bed!" Karen shouted through his bedroom door and Lucas pulled the covers off and got out of bed.**

**He stripped his pyjama top off and pulled on a dark blue sweater on and a pair of jeans. Lucas swung his bag over his shoulder and knocked something off his bedside table. He leant down to pick it up and realised it was the picture he keeps on the side of his bed of him and Brooke at the rivercourt.**

**What had he done he had mucked up his relationship with Brooke again?!**

**--**

**Brooke arrived at school and heard everyone whispering, and smiling at her. How did they all know? God this town is like a frickin chat room, Brooke though to herself. **

**Brooke went to her locker and opened it up to an unpleasant start to the day. She had forgotten about Lucas decorating it, Brooke tore the picture down and began to scrub and the writing. Brooke eventually sank down to the floor in tears.**

**Haley walked into school and saw Brooke and instantly ran over to her and comforted her. Brooke wiped away her tears and stood up, "No I am going to be strong." Brooke said still trying to reassure herself.**

"**You don't have to be Brooke me and Nathan are here for you. And for the record we both think Lucas is a complete retard!" Brooke cracked a smile and a small laugh and Haley added, " But I know how much he loves you, so I think you should go see him." **

**Brooke nodded, she knew Haley was right, "Your right Hales, as usual, I'll go visit him after school." Haley smiled at Brooke making the right decision and they hugged each other before parting to go to class.**

**Brooke turned and bumped into someone and all her books went flying and she landed on the floor. Brooke looked up to see who she had knocked into and was very surprised.**

"**Chase?" **

**--**

**Koolies,**

**In this story you have to presume that Chase was an ex-boyfriend from before Lucas and Brooke ever got together in the first place.**

**But Lucas does know who he is. I have nothing against Chase but in this story he will be annoying!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far and please keep them coming!**

**BrookeRoberts xoxoxoxoxox**


	22. Jealous

Hey, thanks for all the reviews and favourite stories

Hey, thanks for all the reviews and favourite stories. Keep them coming!

I am going to start writing quotes at the beginning of each chapter; here is my first one,

"You don't marry someone you can live with - you marry the person who you cannot live without." Anonymous

Chapter 22

"Chase?" Brooke said utterly surprised, he had left for Sydney 2 years ago. They used to date way before her and Lucas were ever together.

"Brooke is that you, oh my god." Chase said equally as surprised, he did not expect the first person he would see in Tree Hill would be Brooke Roberts.

Chase helped Brooke up and they shared and awkward embrace, the last they had seen each other, Brooke was screaming that she never wanted to see him and that she didn't care if her ever came back from Sydney. I was defiantly a different person back then, Brooke thought.

"So how have you been," Chase said, Brooke shrugged now was not the time to go into recent events in her life, especially with her ex.

"What about you, how was Sydney?" Brooke asked, not really interested, but she wanted to fill the terrible silence. Chase face lit up, it was obviously what he had wanted to tell her.

"It was amazing, so beautiful, the views were incredible……." Brooke phased out she just saw Lucas walk through the doors to school, she had no idea he was coming back to school today. He had mentioned it in one of his hundreds emails but Brooke had deleted all of them she wasn't interested in his petty excuses.

Lucas just stood and watched her, he couldn't see who she was talking to, but he knew it was a guy.

Brooke suddenly grabbed the Chase's face and kissed him hard on the lips, Chase looked utterly confused, but also quite pleased with himself.

Lucas heart sank. She was already seeing someone else. He was such an idiot!

Brooke looked over to Lucas and saw him looked completely devastated; she then looked back to Chase who still had a stupid grin on his face.

"Chase, I wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee after school," Brooke suggested sexily, twisting a strand of her hair in one finger.

Chase looked like her had won the lottery and nodded his head, and Brooke added, "You know to catch up, for old times sake." She traced her fingers over his hand and bottom half of his arms and Chase was having a hard time keeping all of his lust inside of him!

Brooke stood back and said extra loud so Lucas would hear, "So great it's a date." And before she bounded off, she quickly pecked Chase on the cheek. Then she strutted off down the corridor extremely happy with herself.

"What the hell just happened?" Lucas muttered to himself, he was determined he wasn't just going to give up on him and Brooke so quickly, not until she had heard what he had to say.

--

All through the day everyone was talking about Brooke and Chase, and his return and how Lucas felt about it.

"People are always going to talk, might as well give them something good to talk about." Brooke had said to Haley when she had come to ask what the hell was going on.

Brooke was at her locker at the end of the day and all of a sudden someone had shut it. And when Brooke saw the face, she was groaned inside but she remained cool on then outside.

"Why Lucas, what can I do for you?" Brooke asked with a completely fake voice and smile.

"Don't play games with me Brooke." Lucas warned, not that he was in any position to make threats.

"I'm sorry; I really have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well, how about you tell me why when I arrive at school I see you practically eating the face of some guy!"

"You are way out of your comfort zone here aren't you Lucas, you know accusing people of kissing people when they are supposed to be going out with someone else." Brooke said bitterly.

Lucas was taken back, he had never heard Brooke so angry, but he didn't have time to say anything back because Chase bounded towards them.

"I'm sorry times over Lucas, I'm going on a date with my boyfriend, so if you'll excuse me." Brooke said finally.

Lucas didn't say anything just stepped back allowing Brooke to walk through with Chase who immediately grabbed her hand.

Lucas just stood and watched as the girl her loved walk away with another guy. There must be a way to win her back, Lucas thought.

And if Lucas had not been more certain of anything in his entire life, it was that he and Brooke would be together again. After all they belonged together, didn't they.

--

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; this was one of my favourites to write!

Okay guys what are you thinking, there are only about 5 more chapters left to write til the end!

I am going to America tomorrow, so I will not be able to upload any more chapters for about 2 weeks. SORRY!!

I have a few recommend Brucas stories that I absolutely love, all on my favourite stories,

Only Love by TeamxxBrucasxx

Another Kind Of Green by staywithmeBL

Feel This by TeamxxBrucasxx

And this is the most amazing Naley story, mentioned it before, Beaten by NaleyisLove23

Sorry for the long a/n, LOL

BrookeRoberts xxxxxxx


	23. Costume

'Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile.'

_Franklin P. Jones_

Chapter 23

"Yeah so I was standing at the Opera House just looking out over the ocean, thinking wow, the ocean is like really bug and in comparison we are like really small." Chase looked really meaningful, but Brooke just thought he sounded really stupid.

Brooke sighed, how did I ever date this loser! All evening Brooke had tried to not concentrate on Lucas but it was impossible Chase had walked her the way past the road where she and Lucas had fought in the rain.

Brooke shook herself, she knew that if she thought of moments like that she would go running back to him in an instant and she knew she had to be stronger than that.

"So I saw the adverts for the Halloween Disco, I was thinking maybe we could go as Salt and Pepper." Chase said enthusiastically shaking the shakers on the table. Brooke raised her eyebrows and said sarcastically, "Yeah that was so totally thinking of going as!"

Chase nodded his head and Brooke asked to be excused to go to the bathroom, she had to give herself some space. Brooke ran her hands through her hair and applied an extra layer of lip gloss.

Brooke took her cell out of her bag and opened her contact list and scrolled down to Lucas' cell number. Her finger wavered over the call button, but instead pressed delete and snapped her flip phone shut and walked out of the bathroom trying to stop the tears from falling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you planning to go to the Halloween Disco as?" Nathan asked Haley as he pulled a water bottle out of the fridge.

"I was thinking you know maybe a sexy nurse or something." Nathan suggested with a dark smile.

Haley through a cushion at him and he laughed, but Haley looked down upset. Nathan rushed over to her, "Hales, you know I was kidding,"

Haley nodded and Nathan relaxed into the sofa, "You don't need an outfit to look sexy; actually it's better with the clothes off anyway." Nathan chuckled.

Haley began to cry, "I am not going to look sexy, not now!" Haley wailed. Nathan sighed, hormones!

"Hales you always look gorgeous," Nathan started, but Haley cut him off by saying, "You have to say that you're my husband!" She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"A girl who needs to pee every 3 seconds, yeah that's sexy!" She shouted before slamming the bathroom door.

Nathan leaned his head back and clenched his fists, this child better be worth it, he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was in the fancy dress shop with Jake, he knew that Brooke would go and that meant it was a chance to win her back.

Lucas came out the dressed out as a chav with a huge gold chain round his neck and a tracksuit on and said, "Watcha think?"

Jake cracked up laughing at how stupid Lucas looked, "Man get that off now" Lucas walked back into the changing room and got back into his black threes quarter trousers and white shirt.

About half an hour Lucas had picked his outfit and he and Jake were paying, when he heard a girl say, "WOW Brooke you look hot!"

Lucas turned around to see Brooke dresses as a sexy catwomen and Lucas just stared and gaped.

Brooke caught eye contact with Lucas and they stared at each other for what seemed like ages for Lucas.

Then Brooke blushed and looked down and turned to talk to her friend, "Earth to Luc!" Jake said waving his hand in front of Lucas' face.

Lucas came to and walked out the shop with Jake, but not before taking one last look at Brooke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews and I love you all. Sorry I haven't uploaded recently, been in America on holiday!!!

This is kinda a filler chapter, but the next one will contain some big drama and there is a surprise in store for Brooke!!!!!

BrookeRoberts xxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Friendships

Chapter 24

It was the day of the Halloween Disco and the whole school was buzzing. Everyone was talking about who was going with whom, and what everyone was wearing. The main topic of convocation was who was going to be elected Homecoming King and Queen.

"So Brooke you must be psyched about being nominated, your defiantly gonna win!" Bevin, a girl from the cheerleading squad, exclaimed as Brooke arrived at school that morning.  
Brooke sighed and clenched teeth before saying, "Yeah, it's gonna be great!" Brooke said feigning interest and enthusiasm. Bevin smiled and bounded off to her lesson, Brooke was not excited to be nominated for Queen, because she knew King would be one of the two Scott brothers, and there was one she defiantly didn't want to dance with or spend her whole night with.

Though, that does mean I don't have to talk to Chase, Brooke considered as an actual good reason to talk to Lucas. Brooke hadn't spoken to Lucas since that time at her locker a week ago.

She had seen him at the fancy dress store, but they hadn't spoken to each other. Brooke knew it was about time she actually had a proper talk with him, but she knew as soon as he spoke a few of his heart-melting words that she would fall into his arms. But he had hurt her bad, again and Brooke wasn't going to let herself get hurt again, it was too much pain.

Brooke saw Haley walking towards her, and if it was possible looking even bigger than when Brooke had saw her last, which had only been two days ago. Haley was carrying about a hundred books so Brooke rushed over to help.

"Hales, what are you doing carrying the library to school?" Brooke said smiling and taking the top half of the pile.

"Well that is a good point; you think that idiotic caretaker would not give a pregnant woman a whole pile of heavy things to carry." Brooke stifled a laugh she loved Haley's hormones.

"And you'll never believe what he said!" Haley said thoroughly frustrated. Brooke shrugged, "No, but I bet you're gonna tell me!"

"You look like you've put on a bit of weight!" Brooke cracked up laughing but more of Haley's face rather then what she actually said.

"Let's get to class, Hales. Before we run into the caretaker!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Nathan were in basketball training after school and they were discussing their relationships, or in Lucas' case lack of.

"So what is the deal with you and Brooke? And don't give me that crap that you are over her, because let's face it, your never gonna get over Brooke Davis!"

Lucas cracked a smile and nodded, he never was going to be able to get over Brooke, she was the one.

"You not what you need?" Nathan said passing Lucas the ball, Lucas shrugged, "Brooke." Lucas suggested and took a shot and it bounced of the rim of the basket. Ever since him and Brooke broke up, his game had taken a fall. Whitey was really worried for the game that was coming up. Lucas and Nathan were taking this extra practise, so they both would be on top form for the game.

Nathan had missed the last two training sessions, because he had been at the doctor's with Haley, having scans and check-ups.

"No man, what you need, is a plan to win her back." Nathan said defending Lucas' shot. Lucas considered this thought and realised that Nathan was right.

"Okay, like what sort of plan. Any suggestions, Nate."

Nathan aimed and shot and the ball circled the rim and fell of the other end. Nate shook his head; maybe it wasn't such a great idea.

"But I know you Luc, and I know how crazy you are about Brooke, and I know that you will come up with something." Nathan said picking up his ports bag.

"But for now I need to get back to my wife!" Lucas laughed the hormones were getting to Nathan. But Lucas knew that in the end, Haley and Nathan would have a beautiful baby, and he also knew that Nathan couldn't wait to be a dad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was at home getting ready for the disco; she was just checking her hair and make-up. Brooke looked down at her outfit, she felt so fake. The only person who could ever fully complete her, the only person who could make her truly happy, the only person she could totally love, was the one person she couldn't be with.

Brooke heard a car horn and she looked out her bedroom window and saw an excited Chase dressed as Zorro, in the car. Brooke chuckled; this could be an interesting night.

Nathan stood in their living room and waited patiently for Haley to emerge, she had been in their room for and hour. But Nathan knew better than to disturb her. Haley came out and Nathan smiled, more for the look on Haley's face than anything else. She was dresses as a fairy with a pink tutu and large pink fairy wings.

Nathan was dressed as Jack Sparrow, and picked up his hat before walking over to Haley and kissing her on the forehead.

"You look great Haley." Nathan said and Haley smiled and looked into Nathan's eyes and said, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Haley walked past him and Nathan's followed, this could be an interesting night, Nathan thought.

Lucas picked up his hat and adjusted it in the mirror. Lucas had dressed up as a cowboy and personally thought he looked ridiculous, but Jake had assured him that it was fine about hundred times.

Lucas knew this was his last chance to win back Brooke, and this was so important to him. Lucas picked up the box that he had put on his bandstand and checked the content before sliding the small box into his trouser pocket.

This is going to be an interesting night, Lucas thought as he opened his bedroom door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is one of the last chapters to this story, and I know it isn't that good but I really like reviews so please review this chapter!!!

BrookeRoberts xxxx


	25. Proposal

Chapter 25

Brooke arrived at the party and looked around the school hall; it had been covered in fake cobwebs and pumpkins. A swarm of people surrounded Brooke all asking her how excited and sure she was that she was Homecoming Queen.

Brooke managed to escape the people and walked out from the crowd and over to the drinks table, she poured herself a glass of punch and felt a hand on her shoulder. She prayed that it wasn't Lucas or Chase for that matter, and was in luck when she turned and saw it was Mouth.

Mouth had come dressed as Superman and Brooke thought he looked hilarious and embraced in a hug with her friend.

"You look hot Mouth!" Brooke said when she pulled back with a smile. Mouth chuckled he knew Brooke was just being polite.

"I was going to say the same about you."

A familiar song comes on and Mouth offers his hand and asked, "You wanna dance Brooke Davis?"

Brooke smiled and took his hand and walked onto the dance floor, Mouth was a good friend.

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and swayed to the music, she loved this song, This Old Love by Lior.

_**We'll grow old together **_

_**We'll grow old together **_

_**And this love will never **_

_**This old love will never die **_

"I love this song; the lyrics make me feel happy." Haley said looking up into Nathan's eyes.

Nathan watched Haley's eyes twinkle; she had such beautiful eyes Nathan thought.

"I was thinking," Nathan stared to say and Haley laughed, "Did it hurt." She said feigning insult.

"Ha ha, I was thinking we should maybe think of some names. For both a boy and a girl." Haley nodded; she had been thinking the same thing too.

"I like Faye for a girl and Ben for a boy." Haley said without a second to think. Nathan chuckled and commented, "You clearly have thought about this before."

Lucas walked into the hall and scanned the room looking for Brooke, he saw her talking to Mouth and patted the box inside his pocket before walking over to Haley and Nathan as they parted as the song finished.

"Hey cowboy!" Haley said turning to see her friend. Nathan saw a raise in Lucas' trousers by his front pocket and looked confused.

"What's that in your pocket?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Okay everybody it is time to announce Homecoming King and Queen." Principal Turner said though the mike on the stage.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Lucas said pushing his way through the crowd so he was closet to the front of the stage.

"Tree Hill's Homecoming Queen, Miss Brooke Davis." The hall erupted with applaud. Brooke sighed and made her way up to the stage and accepted her tiara.

"And Tree Hill's Homecoming King, Mr Lucas Scott." Again the hall filled with cheers. Lucas smiled and made his way up to the stage and stood next to Brooke accepted his crown and grabbed the mike, which shocked everyone including Brooke.

"Okay first of thanks for this," Lucas said pointing to his crown which now sat in the top of his head.

"There is something I really need to say," Brooke walked forward and tried to protest, "Lucas,"

"I love you Brooke Davis, "Lucas took the box out of his pocket and opened it up, "And I want you to be mine forever, will you marry me?" Gasps filled the room and Brooke just looked down to Lucas who was now on one knee and looked at the gorgeous ring.

"No, I'm sorry I can't marry you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koolies, another chapter out the way!!

Big thanks to francefresh007 for her inspiration and for her spurring me on to writing this chapter, LOVE YOU!!!

I will not be updated until the end of the week now because I am going to the Twilight Premiere!!! AAAAHHHH Scream I know!!!

Only two more chapters left now!!

BrookeRoberts

xxxxxxxxx


	26. Baby Girl

A/N: Hey, me again!

It feels like such a long time ago since I last updated this story. I thought it was about time that I got round to doing this. I also want to write a Christmas chapter, and I was thinking about writing a new story but thought it would be better to include Christmas in this story instead.

Quote: 'You brought a snack' Cam Gigandet as James in Twilight

I just saw the film a couple of days ago and that was one of my favourite parts and wanted to include a bit of Twilight, seeing as it is my current obsession.

Chapter 26

_2 months later_

"Haley, you can do this just one final push" Nathan cried as Haley squeezed his hand harder as she then suddenly relaxed and sank down into the bed.

"Mrs and Mr Scott, here is you new baby girl." The doctor said handing baby girl Scott to Haley.

Haley's eyes filled with tears as she took hold of her daughter for the first time.

"A girl, our baby girl." Nathan said stroking the baby's head and with his other arm wrapping it round Haley and they smiled down at their daughter.

"I'll leave you guys now." The doctor said wrapping a blanket around the newborn baby. Just as the doctor reached the door of the hospital room he turned and said, "You are going to make great parents."

Nathan thanked him and the doctor left and was approached by Brooke and Lucas who were waiting impatiently outside the hospital room.

"Has Haley had her baby, is it a boy or girl, is Haley alright?" Brooke threw all these questions at the taken back doctor, and Lucas just looked down and smiled.

"Haley's fine and the Scott's have had a baby girl."

Brooke cooed and cocked her head and walked towards the window and peered in at an adorable scene of Haley and Nathan holding their new child.

Lucas walked over to and stood behind Brooke and they both stared happily into the room of their two best friends.

From inside the room Haley and Nathan looked up to Brooke and Lucas. Ever since the dreaded proposal at Halloween, Brooke and Lucas had barely spoken two words to each other, but Nathan and Haley both knew that those two were perfect for each other.

"Look how perfect they look together why can't they just forgive and forget and work things out. I know they both still love each other despite what Brooke says." Haley said and Nathan nodded in agreement.

"We can't meddle in their relationship though. As much as we want to, if they are made for each other they will find their way." Nathan assured Haley.

Outside in the hospital waiting rom Lucas and Brooke were dying to go and see Naley and their new baby, but had been told waiting hours were over. It was 2 o'clock in the morning after all!

Brooke worked up the courageous to utter a few words to Lucas, "Do you want a coffee? We are going to be here a while and I don't know about you but you won't catch me sleeping on these skanky hospital sofas."

Lucas chuckled it was good hear the old Brooke he used to love, well still did but non on could ever know that.

"Sure that sounds good, thanks." Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled a couple of dollars, but Brooke shook her head.

"No, its okay I'll get these." Lucas smiled happy he'd gotten away with paying but again Brooke shook her head but with a coy smile

"You can get the next round, Scott!" She said tossing her hair and turning on her heel and strutted down the corridor towards the coffee machine.

Brooke could feel Lucas eye gaze on her back, it felt like it was burning, all she wanted to do was turn round and run into his arms.

But that wasn't going to happen, he's moved on Brooke, you had your chance and you blew it, Brooke's conscience spun round and round.

Brooke picked up the two coffees and sighed before walking back to Lucas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of days later and Nathan was going to pick up Haley and baby Ella from the hospital. Nathan was so excited him and Lucas had spent the last two days non-stop decorating the spare room and transforming into Ella's new nursery.

Nathan took one final look at the buttercup yellow nursery with a star and moon mobile hanging from the ceiling over the pure white cot which was filled with very stuffed toy you could possibly find.

Nathan smiled at closed the door behind him picking up his car keys and walking out if the apartment. This was the first day of the rest of his life with Haley and Ella and he couldn't wait to be a dad.

After having such a failure as his dad, Nathan was convinced he would make sure that Ella didn't grow up with an idiot as a father, but rather a reliable one who loved her very much.

Once Nathan arrived at the hospital Ella had just fallen to sleep and Haley had dressed he one of the many baby jumpsuits Brooke had kindly given them.

Haley signed a few forms before picking up her bag and with her free arm wrapping it around Nathan's waist and she looked down onto her baby daughter.

Naley and Ella arrived home and Haley was warmly welcomed home by Brooke, Lucas, Karen and Deb

"AAAWWWW!" Brooke squealed running over to Nathan who was holding Ella. Nathan laughed, Brooke had some sort of obsession with his daughter, buy who could blame her Nathan thought to himself, she is one hell of a cute baby!

The Christmas lights were shining brightly on the Christmas tree has the general chit chat filled the room and Karen called everyone over to the window.

"Everyone it's snowing!" Karen said and the room filled with gasps. The streets of Tree hill were slowly getting covered in a beautiful white layered quilt.

"Looks like we're going to have a white Christmas." Deb commented and the group nodded, with tomorrow being Christmas Eve, there was a strong the snow would still be there in two days.

"Is everyone still on for the party at ours tomorrow?" Lucas asked and everyone nodded there head and said hey couldn't wait.

"As long as Karen is cooking!" Brooke joked, last year Lucas tried to cook the Christmas dinner, and let's just say that went a bit wrong. Lucas was trying to prove to Brooke that he was a good cook……. Brooke thoughts drifted off as Lucas took hold of her hand suddenly and lead her away from the huddle of people.

"Lucas what is going on?" Brooke asked, she was really confused, Lucas had barely acknowledged her existence this afternoon, let alone actually want to talk to her one on one.

Lucas lent forward and planted along lingering kiss on Brooke's lips,. It was kiss that made her feel weak at the knees and made her feel like they were the only two people in the world.

Finally they parted and Brooke couldn't wipe the smile off her face but was soon disappointed when Lucas apologized and walked away from her and out of Haley and Nathan's apartment.

Brooke was just left standing there alone, but assure of two things:

She had no idea what just happened and was confused as hell.

But the one thing she knew for sure was that she was one hundred percent, uncontrollably and unexplainably in love with Lucas Scott.


	27. Christmas

A/N : I am so proud of myself, I have done 2 updates in like 3 days, that is amazing for me!

This is the last chapter of this chapter, I can not believe that I finished this story it feels like it has been ages since I first started this story.

Thank you for all the readers who have stuck with it, that means a lot!

Well here is my final quote for this story:

**'The**** bad guys lie to get into your bed, and the good guys lie to get into your heart' ****_Sophia Bush as Brooke Davis in One Tree Hill_**

**Chapter 27**

**"Hales……Hales…… Hales" Nathan screamed from the bedroom were he was lying lazily on the bed. Ella was screeching loudly from her room and Nathan was trying to read his magazine.**

**Haley walked into their bedroom and huffed, she was covered in flour and Nathan couldn't help but laugh.**

**"Yeah go on you laugh, but what exactly are you doing that stops ****_you_**** going and sorting out ****_our _****daughter?" Haley said raising her eyebrows, she was stressing it was Christmas Eve and stupidly Haley had offered to bring a dessert for the party tonight at Karen's.**

** "I have been cooking for the last hour and you have been doing what exactly?" Haley needed to say no more Nathan was on his feet and walked past Haley and kissed her on the side of her head and said cheekily,**

**"Hales, you have smidge of flour on you face, you might want to wipe that off!" Haley hit him with her dish cloth as he walked into their daughter's room. I wonder what was going on with Brooke and Lucas last night, they both left in such a hurry, but not together? Haley had had this thought on her mid all day; she hoped everything was okay between the two of them; after all they deserved to be happy especially this time of year.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Brooke finally picked out her outfit from her wardrobe, for her to wear tonight to Lucas'. This was her last chance for her to finally convince that he and she were supposed to be together.

Brooke had picked out a sleeveless black knee length dress; it went beautifully with her black heels and sleek hair.

She hoped it would be enough for Luke to realise that he could not resist her!

Brooke slipped the outfit on and sat down at her dresser and picked up her hair tongs and began to put them through her long brunette hair.

She looked over to the picture that stood on her dressing table, one of her and Peyton and at Cheer Secret Sparkle Competition. This was going to be Brooke's first Christmas without Peyton that was going to be hard.

There were old traditions that they would meet up in the afternoon and go and crash any party they could and always end up hopelessly drunk!

Brooke smiled to herself; she picked up the picture and traced round it with her two thumbs.

One silent tear fell and Brooke quickly wiped it away and carried on with her hair, she was going to be strong, she had to be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was slowly started to arrive at Lucas and Karen's the snow had held everyone up.

Haley and Nathan were the last ones to arrive with baby Ella, who was finally fast asleep. Andy took Nathan and Haley's jacket and Brooke complemented Haley on her dress.

"Tutor Wife you look hot!"

Haley was wearing a bright purple dress with white straps, and Nathan did agree he thought she looked hot too!

Karen came round with a tray of glasses filled with champagne, Brooke and Nathan looked eager, it wasn't often Karen Roe ever offered them alcohol.

Karen retracted the tray to Brooke and Nathan dismay, and said, "Okay you two, you can have two glasses this evening it is up to you when. Everyone got that?" Karen asked sternly, Nathan and Brooke smiled but knew that Karen was serious.

Karen handed them two glasses and walked away sighing, and Nathan and Brooke sipped away like little children on a cold day with hot chocolate.

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes, anyone would think they were drinking gold! Haley scanned the room and looked for Lucas who was standing the corner talking to Keith. Haley left the two raging alcoholics and walked over to a more civilized convocation with Keith and Lucas who happened to be talking about Dan.

"Hey Hales, you look great." Lucas said greeting Haley over, Keith nodded to acknowledge her presence.

"What's that about Dan, when his court case? Not that he deserves one he should just be locked up. I mean he killed Peyton and almost killed you and Brooke!" Haley said frustrated, she couldn't believe that a man that evil was being given the chance of freedom.

"The court case is the second week into the New Year. And I agree Haley he should be put away; I am ashamed to call him my brother."

Lucas faded out on the conversation between Haley and Keith and looked over to Brooke who was standing at the other side of the room laughing away with Nathan. She looked gorgeous, all her curves that were in all the right places and were being showed off brilliantly.

They caught eye contact for a second but Lucas quickly looked away, he felt so embarrassed about what happened yesterday. Why had he run away? He was such a coward; he couldn't admit that he was completely and unchangeably in love with her. Why couldn't he just tell her and then they would be together.

Deb walked out the kitchen closely followed by Karen who was holding several plates and announced that dinner was ready and could everyone please take their seats t the table.

Unfortunately for Lucas, his mum had organised the seating order and three guesses who she put next to him, Brooke. This meant that Lucas had no chance of being able to avoid her the whole night and not have o be true to himself.

Brooke groaned slightly when she saw where her name card had been placed; she secretly hoped that she wouldn't be sitting next to anyone but Lucas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour into dinner and everyone was chatting and discussing the year that had just occurred. And they all took a minute to remember Peyton, a suggestion made by Brooke and everyone agreed that it was the right and also the nice thing to do.

Brooke was beginning to give up on Lucas, he had said about ten words to her and most of them were, "Could you pass the gravy please?"

"That was delicious Karen, would you like any help taking the plated through to the kitchen?" Haley asked politely and Deb, Keith and Andy soon offered too, leaving Nathan, Lucas and Brooke at the table. Ella had gone to sleep in the next room and Nathan had the monitor next to him on the table.

"Well……this isn't awkward at all." Nathan said trying to be funny, but Brooke threw him and evil stare. Lucas sighed for about the sixth time this meal and Brooke was frustrated. She turned to face him and said angrily, "There is clearly something you want o tell me, so can you please just get on with it, because Luc I am tired of waiting for you, and as for yesterday don't even get me started."

Lucas looked taken back and Nathan made on 'O' shape with his mouth and Brooke just said simply, "Nate you maybe hot, but no one can pull that off, without looking like a dork!"

"Come here," Lucas said standing Brooke up and taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

"Brooke listen, yesterday was….you know I don't even know what yesterday was, but there is one thing I do know and that is that I love you. Probably always have, and will defiantly always in the future." Brooke blushed, she could not believe what was happening, this was just too perfect.

"So what you say? Do you still want me?" Lucas asked hopefully, Brooke shrugged slightly and smiled coyly and wrapped her arms round his neck and looked up.

Lucas followed her gaze and saw mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, He then let his eyes fall down and let them stare into Brooke's.

"Well looks like you have to kiss me anyway." Brooke said and Lucas chuckled and whispered, "Come here," and she tilted her head and they embraced in a kiss full of passion and promise.

"Well after a kiss like that guess I am stuck with you!" Lucas said and Brooke nudged him before leaning in for another kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke woke up in Lucas' bed the next morning and rolled over to see Lucas wide awake. "Hey have you been watching me sleep? How long have you been awake?" Brooke questioned, but she couldn't stay angry, not after last night.

"Only a few minutes I promise, you just look so beautiful." Brooke smiled and rested her head on Lucas' bare chest.

"This feels so perfect. Oh and I almost forgot, Happy Christmas!" Brooke said bouncily and Lucas responded with a merry Christmas too.

The two of them just lay there enjoying each others company for a while before deciding to get up.

Lucas watched Brooke scurry round the room trying to find her clothes, but then she remembered she was wearing a dress, and that was slightly over dressy.

She turned round to Luc with he pleading look on her face and said, "Luc, you wouldn't mind me borrowing one of your t-shirts today and maybe you know going back to my place and picking up a pair of jeans."

Lucas smiled, "I don't know that would take a lot of persuading." Brooke growled but made her way over to Luc sexily and planted butterfly kisses on his shoulders and then on his neck.

Lucas gave into temptation and turned her round and pinned her down on the bed and kissed her hard on the lips.

Brooke giggled, "Does that mean you'll get them?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later Naley and Brucas sat in front of the Christmas tree and opened their presents with baby Ella sitting closely by.

Brooke picked up her present from Lucas and opened it carefully; it was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings and a pair of sexy lingerie.

"I guess the second present was more for you than me." Brooke lay back in Lucas's arms and Haley picked up Ella and Nate n waved his hand in front of Ella's face.

"This is how Christmas is supposed to be." Haley said and everyone nodded there head agreement as they all smiled.

It truly was a Happy Christmas in Tree Hill this year.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW I have finished!

What did everyone think of the last very long chapter?

Check out the girls dresses on my profile pages!

Look out for more of my One Tree Hill stories, lot more Brucas, lot more Naley!

BrookeRoberts xxxxxxx


End file.
